criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shroud Made of Needles
A Shroud Made of Needles is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventeenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the third one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot As the breakroom door got smashed by something, Aiden prepared his gun and went near, only to find detective Diego Diaz lying there. Aiden asked why he broke inside, and Diego replied that he had noticed some shady people at the museum and decided to go near, only to get caught in the process. He continued by saying that the people, after catching him, carried him to the station and literally threw him at the door as he had threatened to inform the police. Aiden and the player went to the museum to find more about the people, but the only thing they found was the dead body of a university student named Grayson Lloyd, who was stabbed to the neck with a syringe and was covered in a burial shroud. After sending the body to Eva, they started their investigation by questioning Diego, who was proved to have touched the body although he denied. The team then added entrepreneur Wade Nolan and rich teenager Jessica Morgan to their suspect list, as Wade and the victim were doing drone business together while Jessica threatened the victim for sending her hundreds of love letters. Eva registered the syringe as the murder weapon. However, although the burial shroud didn't make any sense, Eva managed to deduce that the killer wore running shoes, counting the shoeprint that the killer left on it. Shortly after, Nick Fredericks appeared and suggested the duo to search the abandoned school. Aiden asked him why they would listen to him and he replied that the victim was frequent there. Anyway, Aiden and the player went there and found enough proofs to determine that the victim was a drug dealer and that the school was his HQ. They also flagged local gangster Matthew Carter and Nick himself as suspects as Matthew used to run the drugs business with Grayson, and Grayson once caught Nick while he was spying on them. However, Diego and Wade were spoken to again as Grayson literally destroyed his and Wade's business by selling the drones in a very cheap rate while Diego and the victim had crossed paths before but he neglected to mention that. While coming back to the station, the team noticed Jessica and Matthew fighting. They went near and learnt that Matthew wanted to use Jessica's estate as a temporary HQ which Jessica refused. However, after searching the school again, the team came to know that Jessica's parents were killed in a car crash and that Grayson was directly responsible as he was the driver who caused the crash. When asked about the event, Jessica said that she was aware of the incident and hated Grayson since then. Anyway, Matthew had a big fight with the victim over their business as Grayson wanted to take larger share while Nick was literally stalking Grayson in order to know more about him. Soon afterwards, the team got enough clues to determine that Matthew was Grayson's killer. Initially denying several times, Matthew eventually admitted of killing Grayson and said that such a loser like him didn't deserve to live. He then said that although he was a drug dealer, he had morality. Aiden asked him how so, and he replied that he had done many things but never harmed any child and would never do so. So when Grayson tried to deal with Jessica as well as other teenagers, Matthew just couldn't tolerate it and confronted Grayson who just laughed over his face which made him angry enough to stab Grayson in the neck. Aiden didn't buy his story counting the fight Matthew had with Jessica a few hours ago, so Matthew revealed that Jessica was actually fighting with him for killing Grayson, although she hated Grayson. Aiden asked if Jessica had any involvement, then Matthew said that only he was responsible for the murder and that he didn't regret anything. At the trial, Judge Powell asked Matthew why he covered Grayson with burial shroud, and he replied that if he hadn't done that nobody would have bought a shroud for him, counting how much people, especially children hated him for drug business. However, Judge Powell sentenced him to 21 years in prison. Post-trial, Ranger Quinn asked the team if they could check for further suspicious activities at the museum, counting the recent murder. After searching the museum, Aiden and the player found a paper that turned out to be the museum's blueprint. After giving it to Troy, he found Nick's hair, prompting the team to interrogate Nick who said that during his investigation he saw Grayson dropping it at the Morgan estate for someone but he took it anyway. Aiden then told him to stop his investigations as those were extremely risky for him. However, at the Morgan estate, the team found proofs that Grayson was working under someone's command and was tasked to get the museum's blueprint. So the team asked museum watchman Jerry Miller if he knew anything, only to know that Grayson always went there and searched for something. Meanwhile, Wade appeared at the station and asked the team if they could find him his briefcase that someone had snatched away. Aiden and the player then searched the school and found the briefcase. To know the thief's identity, they lifted up some fingerprints which turned out to be Diego's, promoting the team to question him. Diego said that Wade was a dangerous individual, making Aiden ask him how so. Then Diego said that he had noticed Wade trying to be friends with Peter Bradley. Aiden asked what was wrong with that, and Diego replied that he had reasons to think that Wade needed an excuse to go near the animals in order to get their organs. Back at the station, Chief Prince ordered Susan and the player to go to the excavation site as a security guard had been found murdered. Summary Victim *'Grayson Lloyd' (Found stabbed to the neck with a syringe) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Matthew Carter' Suspects DDiazSuspABC17-1.png|Diego Diaz WNolanSuspABC17.png|Wade Nolan JMorganSuspABC17.png|Jessica Morgan MCarterSuspABC17.png|Matthew Carter NFredericksSuspABC17.png|Nick Fredericks Quasi-suspect(s) AQuinnQuasiC14.png|Annabeth Quinn JMillerAB.png|Jerry Miller Killer's Profile *The killer has read Crime and Punishment. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer plays Fletris. *The killer is under 25. *The killer sports an anti-radiation badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gloves, Torn Page; Victim identified: Grayson Lloyd) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Hair; Prerequisite: Museum Backdoor investigated) *Examine Hair. (Result: Blond Hair; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Question Diego Diaz about touching the body. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Morgan Estate; Prerequisite: Hair examined under microscope) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Book Page; Prerequisite: Museum Backdoor investigated) *Analyze Book Page. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Crime and Punishment) *Investigate Morgan Estate. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Faded Letter; Prerequisite: Diego interrogated) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Wade's Phone; New Suspect: Wade Nolan) *Question Wade Nolan about his presence in Midtown Square. (Prerequisite: Locked Cellphone examined) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Love Letter; New Suspect: Jessica Morgan) *Ask Jessica Morgan about the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Letter examined) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears running shoes; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned School. (Clues: Faded Agreement, Spycam, Video Game; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Agreement. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (New Suspect: Matthew Carter) *Ask Matthew Carter about his deal with the victim. (Profile updated: Matthew has read Crime and Punishment and wears running shoes; Prerequisite: Signature examined) *Examine Spycam. (Result: Record; New Suspect: Nick Fredericks) *Ask Nick Fredericks about his fighting with the victim. (Profile updated: Nick has read Crime and Punishment; Prerequisite: Spycam examined) *Examine Video Game. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Fletris) *Investigate Garage. (Clues: Gun, Hologram Device; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fake Gun Grayson to Diego) *Ask Diego about his encounter with Grayson. (Profile updated: Diego has read Crime and Punishment and wears running shoes; Prerequisite: Gun examined) *Examine Hologram Device. (Result: Unlocked Device hologram) *Ask Wade about his message for Grayson. (Profile updated: Wade has read Crime and Punishment and wears running shoes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate 9th Grade. (Clues: Broken Device, Threat, School Book; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (04:00:00) *Ask Nick about his stalking Grayson. (Profiles updated: Diego plays Fletris; Wade plays Fletris) *Examine Threat. (Result: Matthew's Message) *Ask Matthew about the threat. (Profile updated: Matthew plays Fletris) *Examine Book. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Jessica's Note) *Ask Jessica about the tragic event. (Profile updated: Jessica has read Crime and Punishment, wears running shoes and plays Fletris) *Investigate Corridor. (Clues: Broken Badge, Box of Syringe; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Anti-radiation Badge) *Analyze Anti-radiation Badge. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer sports an anti-radiation badge) *Examine Box of Syringe. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (3/6). (No stars) Rare and Valuable (3/6) ' ' *Ask Annabeth Quinn what happened. (Reward: '''Stylish Hair'; Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 3) *Investigate Museum Backdoor. (Clue: Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Annabeth interrogated) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Blueprint) *Analyze Blueprint. (07:00:00) *Ask Nick how he found the blueprint. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed) *Investigate Morgan Estate. (Clue: Tab; Prerequisite: Nick interrogated) *Examine Tab. (Result: Grayson's Tab; Prerequisite: Morgan Estate investigated) *Ask Jerry Miller if he knows anything. (Prerequisite: Tab examined) *Ask Wade what happened. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 3) *Investigate Abandoned School. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Summon Diego for a chat. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)